No Friend Like She-Hulk
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dyrin finds this out when She-Hulk not only becomes a protector, but like a mother to him too. Written by guestsurprise per request of Nicochan11. I only posted it for them. :)


**Nicochan11 asked guestsurprise, who owns Dyrin, for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Hulk and She-Hulk belong to Marvel.**

* * *

 **No Friend Like She-Hulk**

Jennifer was sleeping soundly in her apartment after a long night of crime fighting. She heard Titania and the Abomination were on the loose so she liked to stay close by Dyrin and home. As she stood up and went to the bathroom, she ran her hands through her mid length light brown hair and began to wash her face. As she looked in the mirror, she noticed her brown eyes were a little bloodshot.

"Too much criminal activity I suppose?" She chuckled.

"Criminals…must be a hard life for a lawyer and green amazon," Dyrin chuckled.

"Hey there. Morning, kiddo." She smiled.

"What's up?" Dyrin smiled.

"Pancakes and bacon." Jennifer smiled, now bending down and kissing him on the forehead.

"H-Hey, cut it out!" He chuckled.

"Cut what out?!" She said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Kissing. I'm a guy!" He smiled.

"Be that as it may, you are never too big for kisses. And remember, you live with me now so you have to endure cuddles." Jennifer said, now grabbing him and kissing him again and again, making him laugh. After a few minutes, she let him go.

"Alright, now I…," she was cut off as her cell phone rang. When she answered it, she immediately had a frown on her face. Titania was out and about and ready for a fight. There certainly was no time for breakfast now.

"Dyrin, I gotta go. Titania's loose." Jennifer said, now hurrying out the door and jumping in her car heading downtown.

"Be careful…," Dyrin said softly, now looking out the window.

A few minutes later, Jennifer pulled up and saw the dangerous Titania picking up cars and flinging them at buildings.

"Come out and face me, you coward!" Titania yelled.

"I'll show you who's a coward." Jennifer growled, now getting out of her car and running in an abandoned ally. The minute she knew she was alone, her anger began to stir and her transformation into She-Hulk began! Her blue dress and black leggings began to stretch and stretch until they tore because of her strong new figure! They were completely torn off, revealing her purple and white swimsuit-like uniform underneath it! Her feet expanded to wear her boots completely tore to pieces, leaving her large green feet bare! Her brown eyes shot open until they turned into a lime/emerald green and she could feel her 5'9 height increase until she was almost 8 feet tall!

"Yeah, baby! Here is comes!" She smiled happily, now seeing her skin transform into an emerald color and her brown hair now lengthening down her back so quickly that she barely knew what was happening! Her straight locks now became wavy and her hair was twice as thick as it was before! She laughed happily as she could feel her muscles now increase sevenfold and her knuckles became so big that they could be mistakes for heads of hammers.

"Let's rock and roll," she said, now looking at her reflection in a nearby puddle. She walked out into the street and whistled loud enough for Titania to hear. Once she got her attention, the two locked eyes.

"Looking for me, honey," She-Hulk hissed.

"Who you callin' honey?! We've got a score to settle, cupcake," Titania growled, now picking up a nearby truck and hurling it at her. She-Hulk easily dodged, but her eyes widened when she noticed that Dyrin almost got crushed as well! She immediately ran over to him!

"Dyrin! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to help!"

"Help with that?! It's too dangerous!" She-Hulk said, now jumping high and placing him at the top of a building for safety. "Go home! She'll hurt you!"

"Awww, now does She-hulk care for this brat?" A voice growled. Both turned and saw Titania running her hands through her own thick hair. "Face it, kid. You need a real superhero to look up to…like me," she grinned.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She-Hulk yelled, now running and the two women clashed. She-Hulk angrily tossed Titania into a brick wall, but Titania threw her into a water tower. This battle was getting more dangerous by the minute!

"Dyrin, run!" She-Hulk yelled. But Dyrin didn't want her to get hurt. He bravely ran out to protect her, but Titania grabbed him by the back of his shirt!

"Well, look who I have!" She grinned evilly.

"Put me down!" He ordered.

"Quiet brat! Or you'll have to answer to…,"

"ME!" She-Hulk yelled, now sending an upper cut into Titania's jaw and temporarily knocking her out cold! With one villain down, she grabbed Dyrin and headed to a safer part of town.

"Dyrin, never do that again! You could have been killed!" She-Hulk said sternly.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"I thank you for that, but I don't want anything to ever happen to you." She responded, now kissing him gently on his head as she sat him down on the pavement.

"Isn't that cute?" A voice hissed. Both turned and saw the Abomination stride into view. "If it isn't the more beautiful cousin of the Hulk. Let's see how tough you really are," He smiled evilly.

"Dyrin, I mean it…run home." She-Hulk said softly, now tensing her muscles for a fight.

"Let's roll, baby," The Abomination roared, now running towards her and grabbing her roughly by her arm. She angrily spun around and kicked him in his face, sending him into a nearby building. Stunned, he spat out a tooth and rubbed the blood off his lip. "Now that's a real woman!" He laughed, now running after her again.

"Stay away from me, creep!" She hissed, now throwing a punch, but he roughly grabbed her and tossed her onto the pavement.

"Looks like you need to learn some respect." He growled, now picking her up by her hair. He then roared as he felt something burn him on his back. He spun around angrily and saw Dyrin with a laser gun.

"You little brat!" He yelled.

"Dyrin, no!" She-Hulk screamed, now afraid for his life.

"I've got ya!" He grinned evilly, now grabbing Dyrin by his throat.

"Put him down!" She-Hulk ordered, her eyes glowing, now becoming more angry and more protective.

"And what are you gonna do?" The Abomination laughed, now pulling her more by her hair.

"That does it!" She roared, now standing up and kicking him as hard as she could on his stomach. It knocked the wind out of him and made him finally drop Dyrin, who was currently coughing so he could breathe.

"Is that all ya got?" The Abomination yelled, now about to charge again, but the Hulk appeared next to his cousin.

"Hulk," She-Hulk said, feeling relieved. He gave her a gentle grin and then both of them sent an upper-cut to the abomination's face, sending him into three cars. The blow made the Abomination dizzy, but he was still trying to fight. The Hulk motioned for She-Hulk to get Dyrin to safety while he finished him off. She nodded and picked the boy up and took him home. Once they were inside and safe, She-Hulk began to clean both of their wounds.

"Dyrin, you disobeyed me." She said angrily. Dyrin sadly nodded and looked at her angry eyes. "For that, you're grounded."

"But I…,"

"No buts! You could have been killed and when I told you to go to safety, you didn't!" She said angrily.

"But I saved your life! I stunned him so he wouldn't hurt you! He had you by the hair!"

"But you still could have been hurt!" She replied.

Dyrin threw his hands up and began to walk to the hot tub room. He thought he did the right thing because he also saved her (At least he thought so. She wasn't in real danger when the Abomination had her hair).

"Hey, come back here!" She-Hulk said, now following him and seeing him gently get into the hot tub to rest his aching feet. Dyrin looked at her and then looked away.

"You already punished me. Aren't we done?" He said, now slightly frustrated.

"No, we're not…I want to thank you for your braveness. But I just didn't want you getting hurt." She said gently, now getting in the pool and walking in after him. She could feel herself getting shorter and shorter. Now that the danger had passed, she was changing back to Jennifer again. Her green skin was slowly fading into a light green, then an olive color and then her pale skin. Dyrin could see her long, wavy green hair now becoming shorter and shorter and straighter. Soon, it went from a dark green, to light green to light brown. Her muscles also began to shrink to the point where now her clothes were not fitting so she grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around her tightly for modesty. She looked down into the water and also noticed her big green feet were no longer green, but the same pale color as the rest of her body. The last part of her to change were her eyes. Dyrin was a bit unnerved by all of the changing, so he tried to hurry and get out of the hot tub but Jennifer gently grabbed his waist and pulled him back to her.

"Easy, it's just me. Don't be upset Dyrin. I just wanted you to be safe." She whispered, now staring at him in his eyes. He slowly saw her green eyes now turn into a light green and then back to their brown color.

"I understand. I deserve it for not listening to you; I'm just glad you're alright too." Dyrin whispered, now hugging her tightly. After a few moments, both got out of the hot tub and got ready for bed. It had been a long and eventful day, but at least both were safe and sound once more.

"Before bed, want some ice cream," she suggested.

"Sure!" He grinned. And with that, they raced back to the kitchen for a midnight snack. One thing's for sure. Living with the She-Hulk is always eventful!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it Nicochan11. :)**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
